Quebrando Barreiras
by Tatsuhiko Serena
Summary: Se havia uma pessoa no mundo em quem confiava,esse alguém era ele ... De repente, a cabine da minha picape não era tão espaçosa como costumava pensar." ATT:NC17!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 16 anos. Não me responsabilizo por inocências perdidas, okay?! Edward e Bella um tanto quanto OOC. Não costumo ser 100% fiel às personagens porque elas deixam muito a desejar em traços de personalidade, por exemplo. Reviews são bem vindas, preciso saber se devo, ou não, continuar essa fic, afinal, estou entrando em território desconhecido.

**Disclaimer****:** "Twilight" e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas peguei emprestado.

**Quebrando Barreiras**

Já tínhamos um ano e meio juntos, mas Edward insistia em manter entre nós o que ele chamava "distância segura". Ainda que sua resistência fosse diminuindo dia após dia, estávamos muito longe de chegar às vias de fato.

O maldito dia ensolarado que afastava o meu namorado-vampiro de mim escorria lentamente. A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa após a aula foi deixar meu corpo desabar na cama macia pela qual ansiou desde que a deixou pela manhã. O cansaço vencia minhas pálpebras, mas meus pensamentos estavam a mil. Eu estava buscando um meio de vencer a resistência de Edward. Antes que encontrasse uma solução, adormeci.

O aroma doce e o contato com uma superfície fria fizeram com que eu despertasse. Encontrar aquele par de olhos de um dourado liquido olhando-me com ternura, fez-me crer que estava sonhando, então me aconcheguei àquele corpo e tornei a fechar os olhos. Foi quando ouvi um riso baixo e a sua voz cristalina me chamando.

"Bella, não é saudável dormir mais de oito horas por dia."

"Eu tinha quase certeza de que estava sonhando..." – E o abracei mais forte.

"Acho que estou mais próximo de um pesadelo."

Àquele tom sombrio, meu corpo despertou e eu lhe lancei um olhar zangado. Ele apenas ergue os ombros e sentou-se na cama.

"Obrigada Edward."

Obriguei-me a sair da influência daquele aroma e levantei da cama, indo em direção à minha escrivaninha, buscando a bolsinha da toillet.

"Você sabe muito bem que essa é a verdade."

Ouvi sua voz sibilante junto a mim e estremeci. Não é fácil ficar zangada com o Edward... Ele sabe ser tão persuasivo... Antes de ficar tonta, prendi a respiração um momento e disparei num só fôlego:

"Volto num instante."

No caminho para o banheiro, percebi que realmente havia dormido demais. Pela janela, via já o crepúsculo. Tranquei a porta, apesar de saber que Charlie não estaria em casa por tão cedo e que, se quisesse, um simples pedaço de madeira não deteria Edward.

Encarei o chuveiro por alguns minutos, tentando decidir se tomava uma ducha quente, por causa da noite fria, ou se encarava uma ducha gelada, por causa dos pensamentos tórridos que estavam me dominando. Optei pela água fria, afinal, Edward jamais cooperaria...

Encontrei-o deitado em minha cama, levemente distraído com os babados da minha colcha. Quando adentrei o quarto, ele lançou-me aquele sorriso lindo de sempre e eu realmente cogitei voltar para a água fria. Sentando-se na cama, ele fez sinal para que eu me aconchega-se ao seu lado.

"Estava com saudades..."

Edward ergueu meu braço, levando meu pulso para bem próximo do seu nariz, e inspirou fundo. Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo o cheiro daquilo que o tentava e impedia que nossos corpos pudessem experimentar algo mais "íntimo".

De repente, veio-me uma idéia. Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ele não concordaria, mas também não teria nenhum "bom" argumento que me fizesse desistir. Com a mão livre, busquei a dele e levei-a a minha cintura, com a outra, acariciei seu rosto, enquanto me aproximava lentamente, deixando clara minha intenção, e o sangue ia subindo pela minha face; Antes de nossos lábios encostarem, ele fechou os olhos e inspirou ruidosamente.

Certo... O banho frio não foi de grande ajuda, mas eu estava completamente sem coragem de pôr em prática a minha idéia "brilhante". O contato daqueles lábios de mármore e das mãos frias em minha cintura exigia um esforço muito grande do meu raciocínio: eu não podia esquecer de respirar. Quando me certifiquei de que não desmaiaria, fiz uma leve pressão no corpo de Edward em direção à cama. Para minha surpresa, ele cedeu. Meu corpo estava sobre o dele agora, ou seja, eu tinha quase que total controle da situação. Coloquei minhas pernas uma de cada lado daquele corpo perfeito e novamente ouvi aquele suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia suas mãos deslizarem levemente de encontro a elas. O par de mãos frias apertava suavemente o meu corpo, fazendo-me perder o foco de vez em quando.

Sabia que meu rosto devia estar em brasa, mas eu não podia desistir naquele momento. Suavemente, passei minha língua pelos lábios dele. Então o senti retesar o corpo. "Droga" pensei. As mãos continuavam em minhas pernas, pelo menos. Fiz mais uma tentativa, e então ele afastou o rosto do meu, suavemente.

"Bella, qual parte do "tenho presas" não ficou muito clara pra você?!" – Apesar do tom recriminante, ele sorria.

"E qual a parte do "eu não me importo" que não ficou explícita?" – Resolvi responder no mesmo tom. Ele afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, suspirando.

"Bella, você sabe que é perigoso... Eu posso matar você por acidente!" – Okay... Ele estava ficando zangado agora. "Pense, estúpida", eu dizia a mim mesma. Pelo menos havia um progresso: As mãos continuavam a acariciar a pele das minhas coxas.

"Edward, se por acaso você me machucar, eu vou saber que não foi de propósito." – Comecei meu argumento com cautela. – Além do mais, eu não sou tão estúpida a ponto de passar a minha língua tão perto dos seus dentes.

"A questão é que _eu _posso morder a sua língua." – O sorriso sarcástico não era bom sinal. Suavemente, fui depositando beijos pela sua face, enquanto levava uma das minhas mãos para fazer um carinho nos seus cabelos.

"Eu confio em você." – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Eu sei que você não vai me morder, pelo menos não agora. – Estalei um beijo em sua orelha e ouvi seu riso abafado.

"Você tem sérias tendências suicidas."

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, tornei a beijar seus lábios. Novamente, minha língua passeou em seus lábios, pedindo passagem. Dessa vez, ele acabou cedendo. Apesar de todo o discurso, ele não parecia estar sendo muito cuidadoso. Suas mãos me puxavam contra o seu corpo e o beijo estava me deixando sem ar. Sendo assim, eu pensei, será mais fácil concluir minha grande idéia.

Minhas mãos passearam por aquele corpo bem esculpido. Primeiro os ombros, então os braços... Afastei um pouco o meu corpo pra poder sentir aquele abdômen perfeito... E então senti o cós da calça. Senti Edward diminuir a intensidade do beijo, mas suas mãos não abandonavam as minhas pernas. Entendi isso como um sinal positivo. Suavemente, dedilhei toda a extensão do pano que impedia o meu avanço. Desci um pouco e o toquei por cima da calça. Edward parou de respirar – não que fizesse alguma diferença para ele – mas isso não estava nos meus planos. Meu rosto, se isso fosse possível, ficava mais vermelho a cada instante. Hesitei por alguns segundos, mas por não senti-lo me repelindo, senti que devia continuar. O beijo, apesar de não estar tão selvagem quanto no início, não havia sido interrompido. Estava na hora de separar aqueles lábios dos meus, então delicadamente fui parando o contato, levando a minha boca para sua bochecha... Descendo pelo seu queixo... Roçando levemente os meus lábios em seu pescoço... Ouvi-o suspirar, e então levei minhas mãos à sua camisa, fazendo algum esforço para retirá-la. Sem me dizer uma palavra, ele afastou-se de mim e retirou-a por si mesmo. Seu olhar estava tomado por um sentimento estranho, estava fixo e quente nos meus olhos. Para fugir daquele par de topázios inquisidores, tornei a beijá-lo. Minhas mãos agora passeavam livremente pelo seu tronco, e logo substituí os dedos pelos meus lábios. Edward se contorceu levemente na cama e fez uma fraca tentativa de me impedir, mas eu sabia que era só um resquício da tela de proteção que ele havia montado, então continuei.

Uma de suas mãos havia se alojado nas minhas costas e eu o sentia me pressionando contra ele a cada movimento. Os meus beijos foram descendo por todo o abdômen até finalmente chegarem à calça. Eu estava respirando com dificuldade e meu rosto provavelmente estava roxo, mas eu não poderia desistir quando havia conseguido chegar tão longe. Passei minha língua ao redor de seu umbigo e ouvi seu riso, uma mistura de divertimento com... Ansiedade?

"Bella, você não tem que fazer isso. Aliás, você nem deve." – Ouvi sua voz entrecortada me recriminando. Sabia que em algum momento ele retomaria esse assunto.

"Mas você não vai fazer nada. Não há a menor chance de você me machucar desse jeito." – Respondi enquanto ia desabotoando a maldita peça de roupa. Suas mãos abandonaram o meu corpo para impedir os meus dedos de concluir a tarefa.

"Há chances de você ter sérios problemas se continuar... Pode ser que eu queira mais. Não pense que é fácil para mim resistir às suas investidas." – O olhar dele estava sério, e pela primeira vez, eu reparei que estavam escurecidos.

"Não é realmente um problema... Eu sou a principal interessada nisso." – Apoiei meu queixo em seu abdômen e lhe lancei um olhar magoado. Edward tornou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

"E o que _isso_ vai mudar?" – Disse, fazendo um movimento largo, abrangendo a cena.

"Já é alguma coisa!" – Eu já estava ficando impaciente. Toda aquela conversa estava fazendo a minha pouca determinação se esvair. Seu suspiro foi profundo.

"Isso não me parece algo muito digno..." – Edward apoiou-se nos cotovelos para me olhar. Eu senti que ia explodir de vergonha por causa daquele olhar, então apoiei minha face em seu abdômen. Ao sentir minha respiração em sua pele, Edward estremeceu. Eu tentei não sorrir de satisfação, mas estava sendo difícil.

"Você quer _mesmo_ fazer isso?" – Senti que ele pronunciou cada palavra com ênfase. Em resposta, apenas acenei a cabeça, ainda encostada em sua pele. Ele deu um longo suspiro e tornou a deitar na cama, finalmente deixando minhas mãos livres.

Ergui-me rapidamente e olhei seu rosto. Os olhos estavam fechados e a expressão estava confusa. Dei de ombros e resolvi aproveitar a minha recente vitória contra os cuidados exagerados dele. Meus dedos batalharam bravamente contra os botões da calça e eu finalmente consegui tirar todos da casa. Respirei fundo enquanto descia o zíper e começava a ver a cueca boxer que estava escondida. "Lembre-se de respirar, não estrague tudo agora!", eu repassava mentalmente esse mantra enquanto me livrava da peça de roupa derrotada. A boxer, preta, guardava um volume realmente grande. Eu senti um frio no meu baixo-ventre e não tinha certeza se era de nervoso ou de vontade. . .

O peito de Edward subia e descia com as arfadas violentas que ele dava. Se ele já não estivesse morto, eu teria medo de vê-lo ter uma parada cardíaca. Minhas mãos foram subindo pela parte interna das coxas dele, enquanto eu sentia que ele ia abrindo espaço para que eu acomodasse entre elas. Ainda sem coragem de levar a cabo o meu plano, resolvi testar primeiro com o tato. Apoiando-me nos cotovelos, levei minha mão direita para dentro da única peça de roupa que Edward ainda usava. Ele teve um sobressalto e um rugido baixo escapou de seus lábios. Eu estava no caminho certo. Senti a glande já levemente úmida e envolvi toda a extensão com os meus dedos, num aperto suave, porém firme. Comecei a mover para cima e para baixo, observando a reação de Edward. Ele estava segurando firme o lençol e suas sobrancelhas estavam curvadas para baixo, enquanto sua boca permanecia semi-aberta.

Parei os movimentos apenas para retirar a infame boxer que ainda estava em meu caminho. Ouvi Edward murmurar algo que não compreendi, então preferi ignorar. Quando a peça já não estava mais presente, respirei fundo e sorri. "Consegui!".

Passei minha língua suavemente pela glande – Edward gemeu relativamente alto quando fiz isso – enquanto minha mão direita se ocupava de acariciar um ponto mais embaixo, os seus testículos. Sem saber exatamente como começar fui descendo beijos por toda a extensão "dele". Senti que Edward estava se apoiando nos cotovelos novamente, então, antes que eu pudesse encontrar o olhar dele, coloquei meus lábios ao redor daquele membro – "Que palavra horrível!", pensei – e comecei os movimentos. Mantive meus olhos fechados todo o tempo, pois sabia que estava sendo observada. A respiração de Edward estava pesada e, quando ele tornou a encostar-se à cama, senti uma de suas mãos acariciando suavemente o topo da minha cabeça. O vai-e-vem que eu fazia não era rápido nem devagar, era moderado. Eu queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele contato. Em poucos instantes, senti o corpo de Edward ficar tenso e os seus gemidos se tornaram audíveis. Senti a pulsação dele contra os meus lábios e sabia que estava próximo do fim, o problema é que eu ainda não tinha decidido se engolia ou se me afastava na hora do "grand finale". Antes que eu pudesse realmente pensar sobre isso, senti a mão de Edward me pressionando para baixo e o liquido quente invadir minha boca, enquanto eu o ouvia suspirar profundamente pela última vez naquela noite. Um liquido grosso, de sabor meio azedo e em grande quantidade. Já que estava ali, forcei-me a absorver cada gota daquele fluido. Quando o senti amolecer, ergui-me, ainda com vergonha da minha capacidade, e sentei entre suas pernas, sem me aproximar. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu, não tinha certeza se de satisfação ou de divertimento com a minha expressão. Baixei a cabeça, tentando me esconder por trás do véu dos meus cabelos e então senti suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto, fazendo-me erguê-lo para encará-lo.

"O que foi agora?" – Ele estava com o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava desenhado em seus lábios.

"Hum... Só... Só não consigo acreditar que fiz... _Isso." _– Minha voz era um murmúrio. Eu o ouvi dar uma gargalhada e então seus braços me envolveram, puxando-me para mais perto e sua boca buscou a minha. Num movimento brusco, desviei.

"Isso já é bastante estranho, não torne as coisas piores." – Meu rosto ainda estava muito vermelho e ele acabou se contentando com um beijo suave em minha testa. Ainda estávamos abraçados quando eu me dei conta...

"Edward..."

"Sim, Bella?"

"Você está nu."

Ele lançou um olhar para baixo e sorriu, levemente divertido com o meu embaraço.

"Você acabou de fazer este homem nu ter uma das melhores sensações do mundo... Porque continua tão embaraçada?" – Ele ria, enquanto rapidamente ia repondo as roupas que eu havia retirado.

Eu permaneci imóvel na cama, esperando que ele estivesse composto. Quando percebi, estava de pé, em frente à porta do quarto.

"Charlie chegará em 10 minutos." – Eu o ouvi sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Eu prometo que vou dar um jeito de retribuir o dia de hoje. – Um beijo estalou em minha bochecha e no instante seguinte, Edward não estava mais atrás de mim.

Suspirei pesadamente, pensando no grande avanço que tinha feito e no quanto fora relativamente fácil burlar a rede de proteção daquele vampiro ultracuidadoso. A passos lentos, me encaminhei ao banheiro para escovar os dentes. Não seria uma boa se Charlie reconhecesse o cheiro de algo tão... Íntimo? Em minha boca.

Ouvi o som da viatura sendo estacionada ao lado de fora e desci para preparar o jantar. Apesar de tentar me concentrar no preparo da comida, meu pensamento não saía da cena de hoje à tarde e nas palavras sussurradas ao meu ouvido. Eu mal podia esperar pela "recompensa" que Edward me prometera.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Eu recebi muitas visitas nessa fic! Fique realmente feliz por ver que até pessoas de Portugal e Espanha andaram dando uma olhada na minha estória! Infelizmente, o número de reviews não chega nem perto do número de leitores, mas isso não diminui a minha alegria em ver esse projeto sendo bem aceito! Capítulo leve, muito leve. Eu diria que é mais um prólogo... Espero que gostem e aguardo suas reviews!

Aos que elogiaram e me ameaçaram de morte caso eu não continuasse, muito obrigada!

**Obs:** Edward's POV!

**Disclaimer****: **"Twilight", bem como os seus personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Eu sou apenas uma desocupada que os pega emprestado para se divertir de vez em quando. (y)

Quebrando Barreiras

Quando me dei conta, já estava espreitando-a pela janela do quarto. Dentro de mim, havia sido travada uma batalha violenta entre duas vontades: a vontade de estar perto dela e a vontade de protegê-la dos meus ímpetos sexuais. Óbvio que, como o monstro egoísta que sou, acabei cedendo à primeira opção.

Ela não devia fazer a menor idéia do quanto me deixava louco. Bastava que sua respiração encontrasse a minha pele, e eu experimentava um mundo de sensações. Depois de ceder aos apelos dela pela primeira vez, tive de manter-me longe da casa por horas. O meu corpo pedia descontroladamente por mais contato, e eu sabia que não deveria me entregar aos meus próprios desejos, então mantive a minha mente o mais distante que pude da cena e das sensações do fim de tarde.

Como era de se esperar, vê-la ali, respirando calmamente, dormindo com um sorriso lânguido na face – provavelmente sonhando alguma besteira – fez com que todo o meu esforço fosse em vão. Ainda podia sentir os lábios quentes dela ao redor de mim, o contato da sua língua com partes do meu corpo e a textura da sua pele...

"Respire Edward." Inspirei profundamente tentando tirar da minha mente aqueles pensamentos tão... Úmidos, íntimos e tentadores. O aroma maravilhoso dela tomou os meus sentidos e eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter respirado. Era algo tão estúpido pra se fazer quando ela estava por perto que cheguei à conclusão que não estava em meu juízo perfeito.

Ouvi-a murmurar meu nome de uma forma nada inocente e sorri malicioso. Era _realmente _frustrante não poder escutar os pensamentos dela. A curiosidade provavelmente me mataria se eu ainda fosse algo vivo. Bella mudou de posição vagarosamente na cama, e ao fazer isso, o edredom que a protegia do frio, acabou deixando-me entrever alguns pedaços daquela pele de porcelana. Estremeci só de imaginar as marcas que gostaria de deixar por toda a extensão daquele corpo e, xingando-me mentalmente, mas sem poder resistir ao impulso, me aproximei da cama, debruçando-me sobre o colchão, próximo ao rosto dela. Era, sem dúvida, a criatura mais bela que já havia encontrado em meu um século de vida...

"Bella..." – Recriminando a minha audácia, depositei um suave beijo em sua têmpora, no que percebi um movimento suave do seu corpo, que, instintivamente, talvez, virou-se completamente para minha direção. Sorri quando olhei aquele rosto angelical e apesar da vontade de abraçá-la, sabia que deveria ir antes de tomar uma atitude imprudente demais.

Levantei-me sem vontade, demorando o máximo que pude em me aprontar para sair. Com um último olhar e um afago nas maçãs do rosto dela, saí do quarto em silêncio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estacionei na frente do colégio e permaneci no carro, aguardando o som familiar da caminhonete de Bella. Em poucos minutos, eu a vi estacionar há poucos metros de distância. Sai do carro para encontrá-la no caminho para as salas de aula.

"Dormiu bem?" – Enlacei sua cintura e dei-lhe um suave beijo no ombro esquerdo, puxando-a mais perto de mim.

"Não exatamente..." – O tom de voz sonolento confirmou sua resposta. Ri internamente, tentando não permitir que ela percebesse que havia, novamente, vigiado seu sono e que sabia exatamente com _o quê_, ela estava sonhando.

Durante as aulas, ela dormiu. Ainda que ninguém tenha notado, o que foi realmente engraçado, pois duas vezes o professor lhe dirigiu a palavra e duas vezes ela sobressaltou-se. No horário do almoço, resolvi pedir autorização para levá-la em casa, pois obviamente ela não tinha condições de continuar assistindo aulas naquele estado. Já dentro do Volvo, a ouvi murmurar, em protesto:

"Eu podia ter dirigido a minha caminhonete."

"E, no dia seguinte, o noticiário contar a trágica histórica da adolescente que dormiu ao volante, matou dois velhinhos e depois caiu num precipício? Creio que não" – Respondi zangado com a ingratidão dela. – Posso levar sua peça de museu até sua casa depois, mas minha prioridade agora é fazer você dormir.

Ouvi mais um resmungo e depois silêncio. Quando olhei para o banco do carona para verificar, constatei que ela tinha caído no sono. Sorri, abobado com as coisas estranhas que essa garota era capaz de fazer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eu não fazia a menor idéia de por quantas horas ela havia dormido. Esperei que despertasse por conta própria, para que o sono fosse completo, mas a certa altura já estava ficando impaciente. Foi quando a vi, finalmente, espreguiçando-se lentamente, como um gato, ainda de olhos fechados. O par de olhos castanhos encontrou os meus com um ar de dúvida.

"Dormi demais?"

"Por alguns dias..." – Sorri, vendo-a esfregar os olhos, esforçando-se para mantê-los abertos.

"Você quer seu momento humano agora, ou prefere comer algo antes?" – Abracei-a com ternura, sentindo o aroma natural da sua pele.

"Hum... Acho que prefiro tomar um banho antes. Escovar os dentes..." – Ela corou e eu realmente gostaria de saber por quê. Desvencilhando-se suavemente dos meus braços, ela ergue-se e tateou a mesa de cabeceira, buscando a bolsinha de sempre.

Enquanto ela se encaminhava para o banheiro, fui até a cozinha providenciar algo para fazê-la comer. Se ela resolvera adotar hábitos de ursos, hibernando o dia inteiro, ela devia precisar de uma dose generosa de comida.

O som do chuveiro no andar de cima nunca havia sido uma distração para mim, mas pro alguma razão, eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no simples preparo de uma omelete. Desisti da tarefa e resolvi fazer algo que nunca havia me permitido antes, espiar Bella tomando banho. À medida que me aproximava da mínima janela do banheiro, xingava-me mentalmente. Não era uma atitude cavalheiresca espiar o corpo de uma dama sem o conhecimento dela. Sentia-me um verdadeiro cafajeste, mas a vontade era mais forte do que o meu autocontrole.

Aproximando-me sorrateiro, ainda que soubesse que ela jamais notaria minha presença, arrisquei espiar pelo vidro embaçado. A visão não era das melhores, mas pela primeira vez pude ver o corpo da mulher que amava por completo. A água caia gentilmente nos ombros pálidos, enquanto ela se servia de um pouco do shampoo com cheiro de morango para enxaguar o cabelo. Todos os movimentos que fazia eram delicados, suaves... Era como assistir a um verdadeiro ritual. Em determinado momento, senti minha boca salivar e não sabia dizer se era de sede pelo sangue dela ou sede pelo contato entre nossos corpos. Estava tão distraído que não percebi quando ela desligou a ducha e se preparava para sair do box. Instantaneamente, corri para o meu lugar na cozinha, controlando a minha imaginação para afastar toda e qualquer lembrança daquele corpo perfeito e completamente nu da minha memória, pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse por perto.

Em poucos instantes, ouvi seus passos leves descendo as escadas. Graças a minha super habilidade, as omeletes haviam ficado prontas antes dela, não dando a menor chance para desconfianças. Ela adentrou a cozinha vestindo o familiar pijama desgastado. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e ela sentou-se numa cadeira próxima sem aparentar muita disposição.

"Ainda com sono?" – Perguntei, levando o prato para mais perto dela. Sua expressão não era de sonolência, mas de algo que não pude captar.

"Na verdade, não. Apenas pensativa..." – Ela levou o primeiro pedaço à boca, mastigando devagar enquanto seu olhar permanecia perdido em algum ponto desconhecido.

"E no que você está pensando?" – Já que ela não iria falar por vontade própria, resolvi interrogá-la. A vi girando os olhos com impaciência e dando de ombros antes de responder:

"O de sempre. Eu, você e essa sua insistência em não avançar." – Lancei-lhe um olhar confuso. Era de se esperar que ela insistisse nesse assunto até que eu cedesse completamente, mas eu realmente havia sido pego de surpresa dessa vez.

"E porque você está pensando nisso agora?" – Retirei o prato vazio da mesa e depositei-o na pia. Virei o corpo para encará-la enquanto aguardava uma resposta. O silêncio é algo insuportável para quem está acostumado a ouvir tantos pensamentos. Bella não pronunciou uma palavra e a expressão no seu rosto era indecifrável. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente, e foi aí que ela resolveu falar:

"Não há nenhum meio de fazer você ir adiante?" – Suspirei. Não era a resposta à minha pergunta, mas já era alguma coisa. Sorri e a olhei nos olhos antes de responder:

"Você sabe a minha condição." – Por um momento, vislumbrei um ar de completo horror à menção da idéia. Nós já tínhamos tido essa mesma conversa um milhão de vezes, e a maneira que encontrei de fazê-la ser menos incisiva foi a proposta de casamento. Era incrivelmente engraçada a resistência dela a qualquer compromisso sério. Apesar de ficar satisfeito comigo mesmo por ter encontrado um meio de parar a insistência dela, no fundo sentia uma tristeza. A idéia de se casar comigo era tão ruim assim?

Ouvi o ruído da cadeira sendo arrastada e a vi chegando mais perto para me abraçar.

"Não me leve a mau... Só acho que sou muito jovem para algo tão... tão... definitivo." – Senti os braços dela me envolvendo e retribui. Seu suspiro quente e envergonhado foi absorvido pela pele do meu pescoço. Dei-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e a puxei mais próximo.

"Eu sei..." – Os pensamentos de Charlie ficaram nítidos, então eu sabia que ele estava quase chegando.

"Hey, vê se finge que assistiu às aulas hoje, certo? Charlie está chegando..." – Afastei-me daquele corpo quente devagar, sentindo as tentativas dela de me manter próximo.

Dei-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Ela logo enlaçou o meu pescoço, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés, como se isso pudesse garantir a minha permanência ali. Sorri em meio ao beijo e me afastei novamente, acariciando as bochechas já rosadas dela.

"Hey, eu volto! Não estou indo para a guerra nem nada!" – Sorri, enquanto tirava os braços dela do meu pescoço e ia depositando beijos nos seus pulsos. Resignada, ela se afastou. Quando estava me preparando para sair, a ouvi murmurar:

"Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?" – Encarei-a confuso, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

"Você ainda me deve... A minha..." – Senti as palavras ficarem presas na sua garganta e não contive uma gargalhada. Ela corou furiosamente ao ouvir o meu riso e só alguns segundos depois eu pude me recompor o suficiente para lhe responder:

"A sua recompensa." – Sorri, divertido com o embaraço dela. Para quem estava com tanta ânsia de ir mais além, Bella ainda agia como uma garotinha de 12 anos quando falávamos abertamente sobre sexo. Um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e o seu olhar inquisidor me convenceram de lhe dar uma satisfação:

"Eu prometo que será logo." – E antes que ela pudesse fazer mais uma pergunta, saí em alta velocidade pela janela da cozinha.

Senti toda a ansiedade dela com relação a isso e me animei em fazer algo realmente compensador. Eu mal podia esperar para ver as sensações que as minhas idéias despertariam no corpo de Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Nunca uma fic minha tinha recebido tantas visitas em tão pouco tempo! 200 visitas somente no dia 3, devido ao segundo capítulo! *emocionada*

Infelizmente, o número de reviews ainda deixa muito a desejar, mas eu não posso sair obrigando as pessoas a escreverem para mim...

Querem que eu continue? Ainda tenho muitas idéias pervas na mente, prontas para serem usadas! (y)

Agradecimentos aos meus leitores fiéis, que me ameaçam de morte para que eu tenha um incentivo a mais para escrever: Gaby Masen Cullen, Blackforever, Talizinha, Samara Mcdowell, Mari, Chicodias, Ana Gabi, Jess Oliver Masen Cullen, Maria Lua, Monique, Lolitta e Elyon the witch. (L)

**Disclaimer****: **"Twilight", bem como os seus personagens, pertencem a toda-poderosa Stephenie Meyer. Eu sou apenas uma fã desocupada que os pega emprestado vez ou outra. ;)

**AVISO:** Esse capítulo contém situações adultas e não é aconselhado para menores de 16 anos!

Quebrando Barreiras

O fim de semana chegou e Edward não havia cumprido sua promessa. Maldito vampiro mentiroso! Fiquei na expectativa a semana inteira, tendo sonhos realmente constrangedores, para não receber nada em troca.

Alice havia, mais uma vez, convencido Charlie a permitir que eu passasse o sábado e o domingo na casa dos Cullen. Ela mesma cuidou do transporte das minhas roupas para lá, então eu só precisei dirigir minha caminhonete vermelha e barulhenta até a grande casa branca. Não foi surpresa alguma saber que Edward, Emmet e Jasper haviam saído para caçar. Parecia-me até bem lógico, visto que o dia estava insuportavelmente ensolarado e eles não poderiam se dar ao luxo de fazer programas ao ar livre que não este.

Esme levou-me até o quarto já familiar de Edward. Todas as minhas coisas se encontravam na confortável cama, adquirida para o meu aproveitamento. Aproveitando que Edward ainda levaria umas 2 horas para chegar a casa, resolvi tomar um banho.

Todo mundo sabe que nunca fui gostei dessa coisa de se produzir, mas por alguma razão, meu adormecido instinto feminino dizia-me para tentar seduzir o meu namorado através desse meio. Ri de mim mesma ao perceber que estava procurando por cremes hidratantes para a pele e roupas mais insinuantes dentro de minha mochila.

Anoiteceu depressa, eu mal havia terminado de almoçar e os três vampiros ausentes já haviam retornado a casa.

"Sentiu minha ausência?" – Os braços frios de Edward envolveram a minha cintura, enquanto suaves beijos eram depositados na curva do meu pescoço.

"Um pouco..." – Sorri, inclinando a cabeça para dar-lhe mais espaço. Ele aproximou o nariz e inspirou o ar calmamente, sentindo o cheiro que o deixava tão sedento.

"Só um pouco? Então acho que vou me ausentar por alguns dias, para que você tenha tempo de ficar desesperada de vontade de me ver." – Ele riu, enquanto depositava um último beijo na minha mandíbula antes de me soltar.

Passamos algum tempo, todos juntos, na sala, conversando e fazendo alguns jogos. Quando eu bocejei timidamente, Carlisle aconselhou-me a dormir, afinal, eu não tinha a disposição de um vampiro, ainda, como Emmet fez questão de salientar. Apesar do olhar zangado que Edward lançou a ele, não houve discussão e logo eu estava sendo levada para o quarto.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" – Ele respondeu, enquanto puxava-me pela mão até seu quarto.

"Eu não estou com sono. Talvez um pouco cansada, mas definitivamente, não com sono." – Eu o vi sorrir de forma estranha e esperei sua resposta.

"Eu imaginei..." – Quando percebi, ele estava atrás de mim, nós estávamos encarando a porta do quarto e ele sussurrou sedutoramente ao pé do meu ouvido:

"Eu só espero que não esteja cansada demais para sua recompensa..." – Senti o meu rosto corar furiosamente à menção da palavra "recompensa". Esperei a semana inteira para saber o que me esperava, e pelo jeito, finalmente descobriria.

Senti-me flutuar e então percebi que estava sendo carregada. Edward depositou-me cuidadosamente na cama e ficou me observando por alguns instantes. A essa altura, eu deveria estar ficando roxa.

"Bella você precisa se acalmar. Sua pulsação está ficando muito rápida." – Ele riu, enquanto engatinhava pela cama para ficar por cima de mim, olhando-me nos olhos.

Os nossos lábios se encontraram calmamente, num beijo lento e delicioso. Eu não precisei lutar com a cautela dele, dessa vez: O próprio Edward cuidou de passar sua língua sedutoramente pelos meus lábios, pedindo passagem. O contato entre nossas bocas estava ficando mais urgente e eu já podia sentir as mãos do meu namorado trilhando caminhos pelo meu corpo que ele jamais havia se permitido trilhar.

Ele girou na cama, colocando-me sentada em cima dele. Separando nossos lábios devagar, ele ia dizendo com voz rouca:

"Não se zangue por eu ter demorado tanto em retribuir..." – Suas mãos contornaram a minha cintura e subiram suavemente pelas minhas costas. – "Eu tive de escolher entre muitas opções igualmente tentadoras e perigosas..." - Senti-o descer os beijos pela minha mandíbula, pescoço e ombros, enquanto suas mãos subiam a minha blusa, para acariciar a minha barriga.

Minha blusa voou pelo quarto em pouco tempo. Edward me tocou através do sutiã e eu pensei estar vendo estrelas. As mãos frias em contato com a pele quente causava uma sensação forte demais para quem nunca havia experimentado nada tão íntimo. Giramos novamente na cama, e nessa hora eu pude ver aquele par de olhos cor de topázio devorando-me. Fechei os olhos, tímida demais para sustentar aquele olhar, esperando pelo que mais viria. Os dedos frios tocaram calmamente a pele da minha barriga, trilhando um caminho invisível até o meu umbigo. Senti-o afastar-se e abri um olho, curiosa. Ele estava tirando a própria blusa.

"Bella... Abra os olhos." – Edward sussurrou próximo aos meus lábios. Resistindo um pouco, enfim o encarei. Ele estava com a mesma expressão doce de sempre, mas havia um traço selvagem naquele rosto.

Ele passou a língua vagarosamente pelo meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão direita massageava o meu seio com um pouco de força. Mordi o lábio para não deixar escapar uma exclamação. A mão esquerda desabotoava a minha calça com agilidade e logo, essa era mais uma peça de roupa voando pelo cômodo.

Edward afastou-se novamente de mim e eu pude vê-lo, de relance, passar a língua pelos lábios, como alguém que vê seu prato favorito servido.

"É incrível como você consegue ser uma dupla tentação para mim, Bella..." – Ele sussurrou, olhando-me nos olhos. – "Além de ter um sangue apetitoso, tem um corpo estonteante... Você tem noção do que faz comigo?" – Sorri intimamente satisfeita com essa declaração. Era bom saber que eu não era a única a perder o fio da razão nesse relacionamento.

Uma das mãos correu pela minha perna, causando-me um arrepio na espinha e eu arqueei um pouco o corpo em resposta a isso. A respiração de Edward estava mais rápida do que o usual, assim como a minha, e eu podia senti-la bem próxima ao meu colo. Beijos suaves, porém famintos, cobriram cada pedaço de pele que o sutiã não podia cobrir, enquanto mãos ágeis apertavam delicadamente minhas pernas e me puxavam mais forte de encontro àquele corpo magnífico. Quando senti uma das mãos subindo pelas minhas costas e ir de encontro ao fecho do meu sutiã, escondi meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Edward. Ele retirou a peça devagar, sem se afastar quase nada do meu corpo, depositando beijos pelos meus ombros e braços.

"Você não precisa ficar tão tímida..." – Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, enquanto eu sentia seu peito frio encostando-se aos meus seios, provocando mais uma onda de arrepios em meu corpo.

Senti-o beijar o lóbulo da minha orelha e foi então que percebi que uma das mãos dele encontrava-se próxima demais à minha calcinha. Os dedos brincavam distraidamente com o elástico.

"Bella?" – Edward ergueu um pouco o tronco para me encarar.

"Sim?" – Eu estava a ponto de ficar louca. Aquele olhar de ouro liquido, cheio de ternura, mas com uma sombra de desejo mal disfarçada, fazia-me sentir indefesa.

"Se eu te machucar... Se eu usar muita força... Eu preciso que você me diga. Certo?" – Ele ficou com uma expressão séria e preocupada. Percebi então que mesmo com toda a vontade do mundo, Edward não tinha deixado a cautela de lado. Senti-me protegida e segura naqueles braços. Sorri, transmitindo um sinal de confiança, e acenei positivamente com a cabeça, tranqüilizando-o. Ele suspirou e trouxe seus lábios mais juntos aos meus e murmurou um "eu te amo" antes de me beijar.

A mão atrevida, que havia se posicionado estrategicamente quando minha mente estava em alfa, afastou delicadamente a última peça de roupa no caminho para a minha intimidade e a sensação que correu o meu corpo fez com que um gemido saísse pelos meus lábios antes que me pudesse me dar conta. A ponta dos dedos frios de Edward tocando tão delicadamente uma parte tão sensível do meu corpo provocava sensações realmente perturbadoras. Os movimentos eram circulares e em cheio no local exato. Eu puxava o ar com força, mantendo os olhos bem apertados para não ver a expressão de deleite de Edward, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam com delicadeza, deixando-me ainda mais úmida, fazendo-me arranhar as costas dele com as minhas unhas e gemer baixinho no ouvido dele.

Novamente ele afastou o corpo dele do meu e seus lábios foram de encontro aos meus mamilos. Minhas costas arquearam em resposta aos àquela língua atrevida, que brincava com a pele do meu colo, deixando-me ainda mais excitada. Minha respiração estava pesada e meu corpo tremia loucamente sob o toque frio de Edward. A fricção dos dedos, que agora faziam um movimento de vai-e-vem contínuo e lento, combinada com as sucções que ele dava nos meus mamilos fizeram com que eu perdesse a completa noção de tempo-espaço.

"Isso é gostoso, Bella?" – A voz rouca e sensual trouxe-me de volta a Terra. Se fosse possível, eu teria corado ainda mais ao ouvir pergunta tão indiscreta. Edward nunca tinha sido tão atrevido. Eu comecei a me dar conta de que ele falava sério quando se referia à perda de seu tão perfeito autocontrole. Ainda sem acreditar que ele havia proferido aquelas palavras, acenei positivamente com a cabeça, agarrando-me mais forte ao corpo dele quando senti arrepios percorrendo toda a extensão do meu. Como uma corrente elétrica, uma forte sensação nublou a minha mente. Cedo demais, eu ouvi minha própria voz soltando um último e solitário gemido, enquanto meu corpo ficava pesado e mole na cama.

Edward retirou os dedos delicadamente do meu interior, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava um beijo na minha bochecha. Ele sorriu de maneira devassa e eu não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam: ele levou os dois dedos à boca e os lambeu como se fosse doce. Eu piscava totalmente encabulada e sem forças para lhe dizer algo. Então ele deitou-se ao meu lado, puxando-me mais para perto enquanto jogava por sobre meu corpo um edredom e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

"Você tem um sabor delicioso... Da próxima vez, eu vou aproveitar isso ao máximo." – Meu cérebro não queria processar as palavras. Era depravado _demais _para ser algo que Edward, tão puritano e cuidadoso, me diria. Suspirei profundamente, tentando banir a cena que se formava na minha mente e, quando passei minha perna pelo quadril dele, senti um volume nada discreto.

"Edward..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Os humanos têm que se habituar aos seus hormônios, certo? Se eles podem, creio que não deve ser nada tão complicado." – Ele sorriu divertido com a minha face completamente corada. – "Agora descanse um pouco, sim?"

Achava que seria difícil adormecer ao lado daquele Deus grego que acabara de me proporcionar um orgasmo e que ainda mantinha uma excitação tão contagiante, mas tão logo ele começou a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar, minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu me entreguei ao sono.

Uma idéia fixa permeou todos os meus sonhos daquela noite... A "ameaça" de uma próxima vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Demorei? *foge das pedradas* Certo, eu sei que fui negligente com vocês, mas esses dias foram realmente difíceis para mim. Estou passando por uma fase de vestibulares, tenho uma TPM difícil de lidar, passei por um bloqueio de imaginação brutal, dentre outras coisas.

Gostaria de avisar que o próximo capítulo é o último de "Quebrando Barreiras" e vai demorar um pouco para ser postado porque eu vou estar no Rio de Janeiro a partir do dia 25 e só volto no fim de Janeiro. 8D~

Maaaaaaaaaaaaas, se vocês enviarem um número considerável de reviews eu posso pensar no caso, okay?!

Bom Natal e Bom Reveillon, queridas(os)!

**Quebrando Barreiras**

Bella estava na cozinha. Pude sentir o aroma dela mesmo ainda estando a alguns metros da casa. Toda vez que o suave cheiro da pele dela atingia os meus sentidos, intimamente eu desejava poder guardá-lo para sempre num frasquinho...

Quando me aproximei da janela, o cheiro de spaguetti com molho de queijo juntou-se ao dela. Era o jantar. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de distraí-la dos seus afazeres, então simplesmente fiquei observando, esperando-a terminar.

Por mais que Bella insistisse em tentar me convencer que não era boa em nada, eu via certa modéstia nesse discurso. Para mim, seria uma habilidade pouco útil, claro, mas com certeza o fato dela saber cozinhar muito bem conseguia salvar Charlie de dolorosas experiências intestinais. Normalmente atrapalhada e pouco hábil, Bella se transformava quando estava à frente das panelas e de um fogão. Era engraçado observar como ela sempre cortava os temperos da mesma forma, quase simétricos. Se eu fosse um humano, poderia ficar com fome só de vê-la preparar a comida.

Sendo um monstro, o que me despertava a fome era a maneira como ela afastava os cabelos do rosto, como a respiração dela se alterava levemente, o ângulo que o corpo dela fazia quando se abaixava para tirar alguma coisa do forno... Eu mereço o inferno.

Bella já havia concluído os preparativos para o jantar e agora se dirigia ao seu quarto. Mesmo sem poder ler seus pensamentos, concluí que ela estava desejosa de um bom banho, para tirar a gordura do corpo. Quando ela chegou ao quarto, me encontrou acomodado em sua cama.

"Edward! Já falei para usar a porta, não?!"

"Eu sei, mas eu prefiro pegar você de surpresa..." – Dei o meu sorriso mais dócil. Para minha surpresa, a respiração dela falhou.

"Você ainda não se acostumou comigo?" – O mais rápido que pude, levei-a até a cama, temendo que ela perdesse os sentidos e pudesse vir a bater a cabeça.

"É um pouco difícil..." – Ela estava respirando novamente. Afastei-me um pouco, ainda desconfiado de uma possível reação extra.

"Hum... Preciso de um banho." – Eu a vi erguer-se da cama e buscar com os olhos a sua fiel bolsinha. – Não demoro. – Quando a localizou, saiu antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Eu ainda me recriminava por tê-la espionado tomando banho uma vez, mas tive de reunir toda a minha força de vontade para não repetir o ato. Ouvir a água batendo de encontro ao corpo dela era algo extremamente convidativo. "Controle-se, monstro idiota". O som de água correndo parou. Enquanto esperava que Bella retorna-se ao quarto, eu tentei ao máximo afastar pensamentos que pudessem colocá-la em risco.

Não sei por que, eu ainda fico surpreso com algumas atitudes dessa garota. Enquanto eu estava usando cada fibra dos meus neurônios mortos para mantê-la segura, Bella simplesmente adentrou o quarto enrolada apenas numa toalha. Naquele momento, sentia que EU poderia estar hiperventilando.

"Bella, porque você faz isso comigo?" – Minha voz saiu quase num sussurro. Eu ainda estava lutando contra o forte desejo de tomá-la para mim naquele mesmo instante.

"Estou agindo como qualquer namorada que gostaria que o namorado não se preocupasse tanto com sua saúde." – Onde ela estava aprendendo tamanha desenvoltura com as palavras? _Nota mental: Verificar a mente de Alice!_

"Bella..." – Ela se aproximava de mim sem a menor cerimônia. Eu inspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos para a tentação. Havia duas fortes vontades em mim. É engraçado que quando o assunto era Bella, isso sempre acontece. Eu poderia sair dali correndo, o que meu corpo estava se recusando terminantemente a fazer, ou poderia jogá-la na cama e simplesmente dar a ela o que nós dois queríamos. Dúvida cruel...

Enquanto eu tentava pensar de forma racional, eu pude sentir que ela se aproximava cada vez mais. Então, a memória de algumas sensações voltou com força. Por mais que eu tentasse bloqueá-las, meu corpo já estava reagindo a elas. Eu não conseguiria esconder_ isso_ dela.

Eu me sentia mais ou menos como uma mãe irresponsável... Sabe, quando uma criança insiste muito querendo um doce, um brinquedo, ou seja lá o quê, e a mãe atende a vontade dela só para vê-la feliz? Mesmo sabendo que isso depois poderá ter alguma conseqüência ruim? Pois bem.

Mas era tão difícil resistir àquele perfume, àquele sorriso de satisfação... E saber que eu era o único a possuir o direito de tocar naquele corpo despertava um sentimento meio doentio. Acho que alguma coisa humana que se perdeu ao longo dos anos...

Bella diz que sou possessivo, que deveria me importar menos com os outros garotos, mas isso é porque ela não pode ouvir os pensamentos mais impróprios que aqueles seres têm quando ela está por perto...

No final das contas, tanta resistência para acabar enlaçado no quadril pelas pernas dela. Sim, eu mereço o inferno. Beijar aqueles lábios e percorrer com essas mãos de assassino um corpo tão puro e delicado não poderia resultar em nada diferente. Ao menos uma coisa eu mantinha fixa em minha mente, eu não faria nada "pra valer" com Bella. A vontade estava quase me matando, mas eu _NÃO DEVO_ expor a mulher da minha vida a perigos maiores do que o de namorar um vampiro.

Se ela tivesse idéia do que um simples olhar pode fazer comigo... Minha cabeça dava mil voltas antes que eu conseguisse voltar a me concentrar em não permitir que meu corpo se deixasse levar pela provocação... Na verdade, eu tenho a impressão de que ela sabe exatamente as sensações que me causa, pois faz questão de me provocar até o limite.

Nossos lábios se mantinham unidos. Lentamente, fui puxando a toalha que ainda envolvia o corpo dela. O fato de o meu corpo estar sobre o dela atrapalhava bastante... Então, pra facilitar, eu apenas me afastei um pouco e abri a toalha. Ouvi Bella prender a respiração por um momento, enquanto eu observava aquele corpo perfeito embaixo do meu. Olhando-a nos olhos, eu percorri todas as suas curvas com a mão direita. As bochechas já estavam tingidas de rosa, uma das particularidades mais apaixonantes nela.

Tornei a beijá-la com vontade. Bella mexeu o corpo na cama e pressionou-se ainda mais de encontro ao mim. Eu podia sentir um fluxo correndo para o meu baixo ventre e não queria perder o controle, mas um lado meu, normalmente adormecido, estava começando a despertar. O lado humano, que tinha necessidade desse tipo de contato, começava a mostrar que ainda estava vivo, apesar de eu achar que este lado meu jamais conheceria certos prazeres...

Com as costas das mãos, eu comecei a acariciar levemente aquele mamilo rosado, que me convidava a mordê-lo. Senti-o ficar intumescido rapidamente. As costas de Bella arquearam de leve e ela usou as pernas para me puxar mais para perto. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela tentava tirar a minha blusa. Sorrindo, eu interrompi o beijo e retirei a peça. Pude ver o contentamento no brilho dos olhos dela. Seria possível uma garota querer tanto assim uma coisa?

Tornei a me acomodar entre as pernas dela, mas mantive certa distância entre os nossos quadris. Se ela soubesse da minha situação, eu não escaparia dessa vez. As mãos quentes dela estavam acariciando levemente as minhas costas. A sensação era gostosa, apesar de tornar a situação ainda mais perturbadora. Minha mão esquerda correu pelo corpo dela até o umbigo. Bella ofegou. Desci um pouco mais, tentando adiar ao máximo aquele momento. Eu sentia um prazer absurdo por saber que eu podia causar a ela sensações de prazer.

Quando meus dedos encontraram novamente aquele ponto úmido e quente, Bella gemeu o meu nome. Se ainda havia algum autocontrole habitando este corpo, ele se foi completamente depois disso. Meus lábios buscaram os dela com ferocidade. Por mais que eu tentasse me lembrar de não ser muito rude, estava um pouco difícil. Meus dedos começaram a se mover rapidamente e Bella estava se contorcendo, com os olhos fechados, gemendo enquanto eu quase a sufocava num beijo selvagem. Minhas papilas gustativas lembravam-se nitidamente de um sabor único e peculiar do corpo de Bella. Deixando os lábios dela, vermelhos e inchados por causa do meu arroubo violento, fui descendo beijos por todo o corpo dela. Sua respiração estava acelerada quando meu rosto chegou ao seu baixo ventre. Devagar, temendo que a minha súbita atitude pudesse fazê-la enfartar, depositei beijos na parte interna das coxas dela. Meus dedos logo foram substituídos pela minha língua. Bella deixou escapar um gemido um pouco mais alto.

Eu ria internamente, satisfeito comigo mesmo. O sabor era inebriante, eu vasculhava delicadamente cada ponto da intimidade dela, enquanto massageava seus seios com uma das mãos. O corpo dela formou um arco quando eu passei a ponta da língua o mais lentamente possível no clitóris. Bella agarrou com força o forro da cama, enquanto eu continuava a torturá-la com minha língua. Fazia movimentos circulares no clitóris e acariciava suavemente os pequenos e os grandes lábios. Estes movimentos fizeram com que ela puxasse o lençol com um pouco mais de força e soltasse um gemido abafado. Após alguns minutos, Bella gemeu novamente o meu nome, desabando na cama logo depois. Beijei o seu umbigo, e ergui-me para olhá-la, lambendo os lábios de maneira sedutora. Ela sorriu.

Deus... Eu estava certo de uma coisa: Se realmente minha alma fosse para o inferno e me fosse concedido um único desejo, ainda que eu fosse me sentir péssimo depois disso, eu pediria para levar Bella comigo. Minhas calças foram parar do outro lado do quarto. Eu já não queria me controlar. Bella beijou o meu queixo, enlaçando o meu pescoço em seus braços. Acariciei distraidamente a curva da sua cintura, enquanto assistia as mãos dela se livrarem da minha cueca. Estávamos nus agora. Bella abriu os olhos e me encarou com firmeza. Eu sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

"Bella, eu..."

"Shhh... Não pense muito, apenas faça." – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto seu rosto atingia uma coloração quase roxa. Eu sabia que ela não estava em seu estado normal, pois jamais teria me dito tais palavras com tanta convicção. Mas eu também estava alterado e não podia dizer que não a desejava mais do que nunca antes.

Eu me posicionei suavemente. Mantinha contato visual com Bella, tentando lhe passar confiança, ainda que eu mesmo não pudesse confiar em mim. Eu podia sentir nossos corpos tremendo, por causa da expectativa. Lentamente, deslizei para o interior dela. Bella gemeu. Mas não era um gemido conhecido, de prazer, era dor. Ela estava sentindo _dor._

De repente, eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Afastei-me dela, envergonhado com a minha atitude. Eu estava _machucando_ Bella apenas para satisfazer um estúpido desejo humano e idiota. Eu ainda não havia aceitado bem essa idéia de causar dor na primeira vez. Os olhos dela buscaram os meus. Ela estava atônita, sem entender a razão do meu afastamento.

"Edward? Eu fiz alguma coisa?" – Eu havia agido feito um idiota e ela estava achando que era a culpada. Bella realmente é um anjo... Ergui os olhos, ainda envergonhado pela minha atitude.

"Desculpe Bella, mas eu não posso fazer isso assim..."


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Eu pensei melhor e resolvi prorrogar essa fic só mais um pouquinho! :)

Obrigada por todas as reviews e pelos pedidos para que eu não a finalizasse ainda. Então, no próximo capítulo, _finalmente_, Edward e Bella ultrapassarão a última barreira! *feliz*

O próximo capítulo vai demorar mais ou menos de sair, dependendo da quantidade de reviews que eu receber dessa vez! Quero só ver!

**Disclaimer: **"Twilight", bem como seus personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas me divirto com eles de vez em quando. (y)

**Quebrando Barreiras**

"Como?"

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Havia dor nos olhos dele, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Puxei o edredom sobre o meu corpo e tentei me aproximar.

"O que houve?"

Eu o ouvi suspirar antes de responder à minha pergunta. Seus olhos se voltaram para o meu rosto lentamente, e quando ele falou, sua voz estava carregada de constrangimento.

"Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, Bella. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu posso lhe machucar seriamente. Você é tão... Frágil... Que eu me sinto culpado só de tocar o seu corpo."

Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos tendo essa conversa novamente. Nas últimas três semanas, nosso relacionamento atravessou barreiras nunca antes permitidas. Quando finalmente as coisas caminhavam para o desfecho que eu tanto desejava, Edward resolveu me pôr de volta em sua redoma de vidro blindado.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o turbilhão de emoções que percorriam a minha mente, para tentar descobrir o que o havia feito desistir, afinal.

Meus olhos já estavam úmidos. Raiva, vergonha... Tudo se misturou e as lágrimas começaram a correr. Tentei conter os soluços, mas os ouvidos de Edward eram sensíveis demais às minhas lamúrias.

"Bella?"

"Você... Você não... Não me deseja..." – O choro descontrolado fazia com que meu rosto ficasse vermelho e inchado. Eu pude ver desespero e choque na expressão de Edward quando eu consegui formular uma frase inteligível.

"Eu... Você gemeu... Sentiu dor..."

"Claro que sim! Eu nunca fiz isso antes!" – Naquela hora, eu o odiava muito. Pouco me importava se ele havia parado por que eu estava sentindo dor. Ele _não podia ter parado._

A expressão de Edward tornou-se sombria, mas ainda havia dor em seu olhar e cada nota do seu tom de voz musical expressava angústia quando ele falou.

"Eu... Creio que o melhor a fazer agora... É deixar você sozinha... Se você quiser, é claro!" – Ele acrescentou quando viu mais lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos. Instintivamente, eu pus meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, trazendo-o para perto de mim, e beijando-o lascivamente. Num primeiro momento, parecia que ele iria ceder, mas no instante seguinte, eu senti o par de mãos duras como mármore afastando-me o mais delicadamente possível, mas decidido.

"Bella... Eu tenho que ir..."

A torrente de lágrimas se intensificou. Ele não me quer... Ele _não me quer._ Eu tentava arrancar essas palavras da mente, mas elas pareciam gravadas a fogo. Por causa das lágrimas e de sua velocidade descomunal, não vi quando Edward se vestiu; Quando percebi, ele já estava ao lado da janela, olhando-me com profunda mágoa. O desespero falou alto dentro de mim, antes que eu pudesse racionalizar as palavras, elas escaparam dos meus lábios:

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN, SE VOCÊ SAIR POR ESSA JANELA AGORA EU NUNCA MAIS – _NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU BEM?_ – VOU QUERER TE VER NA MINHA FRENTE!"– Eu gritava. A dor misturada ao desespero.

"Perdoe-me por isso, Bella..."

Dizendo isso, ele desapareceu. Corri até a janela e lancei um olhar na escuridão, tentando distinguir um borrão pálido afastando-se. Quando o meu corpo finalmente começou a protestar de frio, eu a fechei e pensei ter ouvido lá ao longe um sincero "eu te amo".

---------------------------------------------------------

O hálito frio da manhã penetrou o quarto pelas frestas da janela. Mais um dia escuro e úmido em Forks. Por causa da noite passada, eu não tive cabeça nem para me agasalhar devidamente, e dormi apenas com a roupa de baixo e um suéter velho que estava à mão. Com muita sorte, não fiquei resfriada.

Já era tarde quando desci para tomar o café da manhã. Ainda pude ouvir a viatura de Charlie sendo manobrada do lado de fora da casa enquanto tomava um longo e relaxante banho. Uma olhada rápida no espelho confirmou as minhas previsões: olheiras enormes e roxas, olhos vermelhos e inchados e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

Havia um bolo em minha garganta que não tinha se desfeito. O cereal simplesmente não descia e eu tomei quase toda a garrafa de leite num só gole para não engasgar. Quando já estava à porta de casa, com as chaves da minha picape na mão, os meus olhos encontraram um calendário; era sábado.

Resmungando por causa do descuido, me arrastei até o quarto novamente, me desfazendo da capa de chuva e das botas impermeáveis. O meu corpo desabou sobre a cama e eu me enrolei como uma bola, tentando fechar a mente para os pensamentos que agora me ocorriam...

Eu havia dito a Edward para não voltar. Eu estava tão magoada com a sua (falta de) atitude que praticamente o expulsara de minha vida. Será que ele teria levado a sério as minhas palavras? De repente, me senti culpada. Eu devia saber que ele havia parado por _medo_. Medo de me machucar, medo de não conseguir conter sua força ou seus instintos, e acabar me destruindo.

As lágrimas já começavam a se formar novamente em meus olhos, mas eu estava decidida a fazer alguma coisa para reparar os problemas da noite anterior. Enxuguei as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e encarei o teto por algum tempo, buscando inspiração.

Num sobressalto, pulei da cama e corri escadas a baixo, pegando minha capa de chuva e a chave do carro no caminho. Não sabia o caminho, mas tinha certeza de que conseguiria chegar até lá.

---------------------------------------------------------

A chuva estava forte. O pára-brisa não estava dando conta da quantidade de água que caía e a visibilidade estava horrível. Eu sabia que estava fora da cidade já há algum tempo, mas não sabia se seria seguro parar para tentar me localizar. Rezando para não estar perdida, continuei dirigindo.

Poucos quilômetros depois, a caminhonete começou a fazer um ruído mais alto do que o já habitual. "Por favor, aqui não, aqui não..." eu pedia enquanto dava leves pancadinhas no volante. Não fomos muito longe. Meu carro velho e valente finalmente cedeu.

Eu estava longe de casa, em meio a um temporal, numa estrada pouco movimentada nos arredores de Forks e_ sozinha_. Pode haver alguém mais _sortudo_ do que eu?

Para meu júbilo, ao menos o aquecedor ainda estava funcionando. Liguei-o na potência máxima e alonguei-me confortavelmente sobre o banco da caminhonete, sabendo que ficaria de molho ali por um bom tempo. Por acaso, o meu cd player havia sido esquecido no porta-luvas, então eu simplesmente o liguei e tentei relaxar ouvindo música.

Em algum momento, devo ter dormido, porque quando abri novamente os olhos, minhas costas estavam levemente doloridas e eu estava afastada do lado do motorista. Lá, ocupando o lugar onde eu antes estava acomodada, estava Edward, olhando-me com ar sombrio.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Bom dia para você também." – Eu podia quase sentir a angústia das suas palavras no ar. Suspirei, sentando-me decentemente no banco do carro e finalmente encarando-o.

"Eu precisava ver você."

"E aí você sai nesse temporal? Bella, o telefone celular é uma invenção extremamente útil, você deveria experimentar." – A acidez de suas palavras fez com que eu me encolhesse. Baixei os olhos para as minhas mãos, enquanto as contorcia compulsoriamente. O mau humor de Edward não estava nos meus planos.

Pude ouvi-lo respirar ruidosamente, provavelmente tentando se acalmar, e então ele tornou a falar, dessa vez sem emoção:

"Por que quer me ver?" – Eu podia ver pelo canto dos olhos que ele estava me observando. Sabia que estava corando, pois senti meu rosto repentinamente quente.

"Desculpar-me..." – Murmurei para mim mesma, mas sabendo que a audição perfeita dele não deixaria essa declaração escapar. Arrisquei um olhar rápido para ver sua reação e me deparei com o par de olhos cor de ouro líquido cheios de ternura. Ergui um pouco o rosto, para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

"Você não está com raiva de mim?" – Arrisquei.

"Se tem alguém aqui com direito de sentir raiva de outro, esse alguém é você, Bella." – A resposta soou triste, mas ele lançou-me o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

A chuva lá fora ficava mais forte e agora eu podia ouvir o roncos dos trovões vindo das montanhas. Nós estávamos nos encarando, sem saber exatamente o que dizer um ao outro. Edward foi o primeiro a se mexer; apoiando o cotovelo no painel do motorista, ele levou o dedo indicador e o polegar à ponte do nariz, pressionando-o, como sempre fazia quando estava se culpando por algo.

"E se eu disser que não estou com raiva de você?" – Eu precisava fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Não era culpa dele se eu havia resolvido seduzi-lo da maneira mais cruel possível.

"Você deveria. Aliás, deveria ter levado a sério suas próprias palavras. Seria o melhor a fazer..." – Ele falava num tom baixo e melancólico, quando tentei argumentar, ele ergueu a mão que não estava no rosto, num pedido mudo para que eu esperasse ele concluir o pensamento. – Mas não pense nem por um segundo que eu lhe obedeceria. Já lhe disse uma vez, Bella. Eu não posso mais sobreviver nesse mundo sem você. – Havia um brilho nos seus olhos quando ele fez essa declaração e isso fez meu coração pular. Eu sabia que Edward podia ouvi-lo fazendo verdadeiros loops dentro da minha caixa torácica e corei ainda mais. Ele riu, satisfeito com as sensações que só ele podia despertar em mim, eu imaginei.

"Eu não deveria ter interrompido as coisas daquela maneira..." – Edward continuou falando, aproximando-se lentamente de mim. Eu não queria que ele escutasse meu coração com mais clareza do que já escutava, então recuei até bater com as costas na porta do carona. Abri os olhos o máximo que pude e quase surtei quando o senti aproximar lentamente sua cabeça do meu peito. Ele aninhou-se ali e soltou uma longa exclamação de satisfação.

"Aahh..."

Temendo que ele se afastasse se fizesse algum movimento brusco, levei minha mão da maneira mais lenta que pude até os seus cabelos, começando a fazer um carinho suave. Os fios de cabelo dele tinham uma textura macia e um aroma delicioso, quase intoxicante. Edward emitiu um som semelhante ao do ronronar de um gato e eu ri intimamente, lembrando da comparação que ele havia feito de si mesmo com um leão da montanha.

Acomodando-me melhor no banco da caminhonete, Edward acabou ficando entre as minhas pernas. Apesar dos meus sentidos estarem fora de si, eu mantinha minha mente limpa; a última coisa que eu precisava agora era ser repelida novamente pela criatura que eu mais amava nesse mundo. Para minha surpresa, eu senti os lábios frios roçando suavemente na minha clavícula, enquanto uma das mãos dele agarrava uma das minhas pernas. Prendi a respiração, sem saber o que fazer. Pude ouvi-lo rir baixinho contra a minha pele antes dele se levantar e me pedir, divertido:

"Bella respire." – Soltei o ar, confusa. Olhei-o tentando entender o que se passava em sua mente e então seu sorriso tornou-se um pouco mais largo, deixando à mostra os caninos brancos e afiados.

Edward aproximou seus lábios dos meus, iniciando um beijo suave. Sem reservas, a língua dele deslizou para a minha boca, experimentando os sabores dela. Eu estava ficando sem ar, e me lembrava constantemente de puxá-lo com força pelo nariz, para não desmaiar. Quando interrompemos o beijo, estávamos sentados e os olhos de Edward estavam levemente escurecidos, deixando exposto todo o seu desejo reprimido. Ainda sorrindo, ele aproximou os lábios da minha orelha esquerda e sussurrou, enquanto dava beijos leves no lóbulo:

"Eu sei que posso fazer isso... Confie em mim."

Se havia uma pessoa no mundo em quem eu confiava esse alguém era Edward. Sentindo um frio na espinha, eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. De repente a cabine da minha picape não era tão espaçosa como eu costumava pensar. Nós trocamos um olhar cheio de significados e, antes de tornar a beijá-lo, eu sussurrei contra os seus lábios:

"Eu estou em suas mãos agora."


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Certo. Podem me xingar, me vaiar, jogar objetos pontiagudos em minha direção... Sinto muito! Essas últimas semanas foram da mais completa correria e eu não tive nem paciência para retomar a fic.

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas milhares de reviews! Vocês levaram a sério a missão de me fazer continuar escrevendo!

Ao que interessa: Último capítulo da minha fanfic! Empenhei-me para torná-lo o final perfeito dessa estória. Espero reviews, quero saber se ficou tão bom quanto eu queria. E, quem sabe, a depender da minha situação, um "posfácio" mais picante para vocês! ;)~ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** "Twilight", assim como todos os seus personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas aproveito as brechas da estória pra me divertir um pouco!

**Quebrando Barreiras**

Se havia uma pessoa no mundo em quem eu confiava esse alguém era Edward. Sentindo um frio na espinha, eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. De repente a cabine da minha picape não era tão espaçosa como eu costumava pensar. Nós trocamos um olhar cheio de significados e, antes de tornar a beijá-lo, eu sussurrei contra os seus lábios:

"Eu estou em suas mãos agora."

Nossos corpos estavam muito próximos. Edward apoiou-me novamente no banco, deitando-se sobre meu corpo sem nem ao menos parar de me beijar. Minha cabeça rodava, ainda processando a informação de que sim, eu conseguira vencer a resistência dele. Eu busquei a mão dele com a minha, só para sentir aquele aperto firme, porém suave, que sempre me passava confiança e tranqüilidade.

Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos, enquanto descia os beijos pelo meu rosto. Bochecha, queixo, mandíbula, pescoço... Cada vez que os lábios dele encontravam um pedaço de minha pele, eu tremia e me empurrava contra ele, querendo que o contato não tivesse fim.

Com a mão que não segurava a minha, ele estava percorrendo a extensão da minha perna, subindo até os meus quadris e um pouco mais até o meu ventre. Levantou de leve a blusa e abaixou-se de encontro à pele descoberta. Um arrepio violento quase me fez desfalecer quando senti que ele estava beijando a região próxima ao meu umbigo, erguendo cada vez mais a blusa. Em pouco tempo, ela estava passando pela minha cabeça e sendo atirada em direção ao painel do carro. Nossas mãos se separaram e eu agora estava retirando a blusa de gola rulê dele, jogando-a para se unir à minha.

Edward tornou a cobrir o meu corpo com o dele, olhando-me de maneira tenra, porém desejosa. Uma de suas mãos puxou uma de minhas pernas para o lado, para que ele pudesse acomodar-se melhor entre elas. Corei quando senti o volume já evidente contra o meu baixo ventre. Edward percebeu meu desconforto e sorriu, divertido, dando-me um beijo na ponta do nariz.

- Ainda constrangida com isso? – Ele acariciava o meu colo com os dedos, ainda escondido pelo sutiã de renda, enquanto seu outro braço estava apoiado no banco, acima de minha cabeça.

Com um aceno discreto, confirmei. O sorriso dele foi gentil.

- Se for demais para você, podemos adiar mais um pouco. – Voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez no ombro. Sua mão direita brincava com os detalhes do sutiã.

Dessa vez, meu gesto foi mais largo. Neguei a proposta e, para que não houvesse dúvidas, abracei-me fortemente a ele. Edward riu.

- Tudo bem, então...

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Mais famintos, buscando saciar o desejo que tínhamos um pelo outro. Minhas mãos estavam percorrendo aquelas costas largas e levemente musculosas que eu tanto amava. Eu estava no céu, só não me dera conta disso ainda;

Edward puxou as alças do meu sutiã o mais lentamente possível, para que eu me preparasse. Beijou o topo dos meus seios com tanta doçura que senti um suor frio escorrer pelo meu pescoço. Uma de suas mãos ergueu-me agilmente, apenas tempo suficiente para a peça ser desabotoada e, finalmente, tirada de mim.

À visão dos meus seios, pude perceber um brilho diferente nos olhar do meu namorado. Ele respirou fundo e tornou a colar seu corpo ao meu, levando sua boca ao meu ouvido e sussurrando:

- Você é perfeita.

Corei. Foi involuntário e eu sabia que ele riria novamente, mas ele não o fez. Apenas me olhou nos olhos mais uma vez, antes de tornar a me beijar.

Minhas mãos desceram um pouco até o cós de sua calça. Ficaram passeando por lá, enquanto eu tentava decidir se tirava, ou não, suas últimas peças de roupa. Para minha sorte, ele decidiu primeiro, erguendo-se um pouco e começando a puxar a minha calça. Ele cobriu de beijos cada extensão de pele da minha perna exposta, descendo até os meus pés. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu busquei o zíper da calça dele, desabotoando-a e puxando-a também. Ficamos só de roupa íntima.

Sentando-se, Edward me puxou para o seu colo, fazendo com que as minhas pernas ficassem uma de cada lado do seu corpo. Senti novamente aquele volume palpitante contra mim e suspirei de excitação.

Suas mãos percorreram as minhas costas, arrepiando-me. Estremeci um pouco e inclinei o corpo para frente, para ter mais contato com a pele dele. Senti que ele inspirava o perfume dos meus cabelos e a resposta imediata no seu baixo ventre. "Inocentemente", movi os quadris bem lentamente, criando um atrito realmente bom entre nossas "partes".

- Você está me provocando... – Ouvi-o gemer baixo contra minha bochecha.

Não respondi. Preferi continuar com os movimentos e combiná-los com um beijo. As mãos de Edward me puxaram mais para perto, uma delas correndo para a minha perna e acariciando-a de maneira despudorada.

Permanecemos nessa provocação por pouco tempo. Edward interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou contra os meus lábios da maneira mais sedutora possível.

- Eu quero você agora.

Uma grande descarga elétrica percorreu o meu corpo nos poucos segundos em que eu levei para me conscientizar de ele tentava se livrar da minha calcinha. Fiquei de joelhos e de maneira um pouco patética, consegui tirá-la. Não sei como, mas quando voltei minha atenção novamente, Edward já estava completamente nu. Fui pega de surpresa e senti minhas orelhas queimando devido ao fluxo de sangue. Edward pôs um dedo em meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto, obrigando-me a desviar o olhar daquela ereção.

- É isso mesmo o que você quer? Depois de feito, não dá pra voltar atrás. – O olhar era cheio de cuidado e ternura. Eu sabia que ele estava queimando de excitação tanto quanto eu, mas pararia ao menor sinal de hesitação da minha parte. Isso era tão "Edward".

- Tenho certeza de que não vou me arrepender. – Sorri, um pouco sem graça. Edward puxou-me para mais perto, mas quando fiz menção de sentar, ele me manteve com os joelhos contra o banco.

- Ainda não. – Sussurrou. Seus lábios voaram para baixo, atacando o meu pescoço e seios. Eu gemia totalmente indefesa e sem vontade de me defender. Era tão bom sentir a língua fria e macia – totalmente oposta ao resto do seu corpo, neste ponto – contra a região sensível ao redor dos meus seios, ouvi-lo suspirar longamente enquanto sugava minha pele, deixando algumas marcas...

- Ed... – perdi a voz quando senti seus dedos gélidos entre as minhas pernas. A sensação quase me fez ter uma síncope. Precisei agarrar-me fortemente aos seus ombros, inclinando-me sobre ele, no que recebi um longo e sensual beijo. Ele continuou a me estimular por mais um tempo, até meus joelhos estarem completamente bambos e então parou com a carícia.

O beijo ficou menos fogoso e ele afastou-se levemente de mim, contra a minha vontade. Eu tremia e estava com o corpo suado, tendo um dos melhores momentos de minha insignificante vida. Por que deveria deixá-lo parar?

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi uma sombra de medo e preocupação nas íris douradas. Controlei minha respiração ao máximo, pronta para o que viria.

- Bella... Se doer muito... Digo, além do normal... – Ele pareceu constrangido e inseguro. – Eu quero que você me avise, está bem?

Assenti, sem desviar os olhos dele. Seus lábios roçaram nos meus suavemente e eu o senti me puxar, posicionando-me.

Meu corpo tremia loucamente, minha respiração estava rápida e meus batimentos cardíacos desritmados. As mãos de Edward seguravam firmemente o meu quadril e ele não parava de me olhar. Levei uma de minhas mãos até o seu órgão e o coloquei no ponto certo. Lentamente, ele começou a me descer, deslizando para dentro de mim.

Senti a dor aguda novamente e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Respirei fundo, tentando esconder o rosto contorcido jogando todo o cabelo para frente, mas não pude conter o espasmo que me perpassou e a contração muscular que me fez apertar com força os ombros de Edward.

Ele parou.

- Isso já vai passar... – A voz saiu trêmula. Ele não acreditava nas próprias palavras, eu podia sentir. Contrariando sua reação cuidadosa, eu me empurrei contra ele, fazendo com que ficássemos completamente unidos de uma só vez. Senti algo se romper.

A dor foi maior do que imaginei. As lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto antes que pudesse contê-las. Tentei forçar mais um pouco, mas as mãos de Edward eram uma força restritiva à minha loucura.

- Eu não vou parar agora. Apenas, por favor, dê um tempo a si mesma. – O tom de Edward era sincero e suplicante. Respirei fundo e apoiei a testa em seu ombro, tentando relaxar. Os dedos frios percorriam minhas costas, num carinho relaxante. Meus ouvidos foram tomados pela voz suave cantarolando a minha canção de ninar.

- Eu não quero dormir... – Resmunguei, mexendo um pouco o corpo. Edward riu.

- Eu sei... É só pra você ficar bem calma... – Um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e um par de mãos descendo de encontro às minhas pernas deram toda credibilidade àquelas palavras. Meus músculos estavam menos tensos e eu pude sentir o membro pulsante dentro de mim. Mexi os quadris com mais segurança e Edward suspirou.

- Tudo bem? – Seus olhos dourados estavam levemente escurecidos pelo desejo. As mãos apertaram firme minhas pernas. Assenti e beijei-lhe a testa. Ele começou a me mover.

Sem esforço, ele erguia-me um pouco, deslizando para fora, para depois puxar-me de volta com determinação, tornando a entrar em mim. Os movimentos eram lentos, porém fortes. Eu ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas mordia o lábio para não deixar meus lamentos escaparem. Nós mantivemos contato visual. A expressão dele era a da mais pura luxúria e a cada vai-e-vem eu sentia mais prazer.

Uma das mãos dele foi parar na minha nuca, enquanto a outra circundava minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto. Nossos línguas pareciam labaredas de fogo, duelando em nossas bocas, deixando-me ainda mais excitada.

Senti que Edward mudava de posição e me agarrei a ele, para ter certeza de que nem isso poderia interromper aquele momento. Ele riu em meu ouvido, com a voz carregada de luxúria. Minhas costas estavam novamente contra o banco do carro. Os movimentos agora eram mais profundos, mas de alguma forma menos estimulantes. Tentei encontrar uma posição melhor, mas Edward estava sobre mim, limitando minhas tentativas.

Edward piscou de forma safada para mim e puxou as minhas pernas rapidamente para circundarem sua cintura. De alguma forma, quando ele se reposicionou, a sensação gostosa voltou. Minha mão direita agarrou um punhado de cabelo na nuca dele e com a esquerda eu arranhava a pele clara das suas costas.

Os movimentos ainda eram lentos, mas Edward havia estabelecido um ritmo. Ele continuava a me observar, ocasionalmente fechando os olhos com força e movendo os lábios na pronúncia muda de algum palavrão. Uma das mãos dele segurava com firmeza o meu seio, massageando-o.

Apesar das sensações maravilhosas que corriam o meu corpo, eu não me sentia delirante de prazer como das outras vezes. A dor ainda não havia me abandonado, então em intervalos regulares eu ainda sentia certo incômodo.

Continuamos assim por mais alguns minutos. O corpo de Edward começou a tremer sobre o meu e ele agora mantinha os olhos bem apertados. Num último movimento, deslizando fundo para dentro de mim, ele atingiu o ápice. As pulsações com breves intervalos confirmou o que a sua expressão dizia. Os olhos fechados, o cabelo caindo displicentemente sobre is olhos e a boca aberta num gemido mudo faziam com que Edward parecesse um Deus do sexo. Pouco depois, senti um leve arrepio correr meu corpo e, arqueando-o um pouco, respirei ruidosamente. Não foi, nem de longe, a mesma sensação que tive das vezes que Edward se "vingou" de minhas provocações, mas por alguma razão, eu estava feliz e satisfeita.

Edward encostou o rosto em meu peito delicadamente. Sua respiração – que era apenas um hábito – roçava minha pele provocando cócegas. Ele inspirava profundamente, provavelmente tentando capturar o máximo possível do meu cheiro. Estava distraída, acariciando os cabelos dele. O som da chuva voltou aos meus ouvidos. Era como se, durante todo aquele momento, alguém tivesse desligado os sons externos.

- Você... Gostou? – Finalmente Edward quebrou o silêncio entre nós. Apoiou o queixo de leve no espaço entre os meus seios e me encarou. Senti o sangue correr para o meu rosto, mas sorri antes de responder:

- Sim. Você foi um exemplo de autocontrole.

- Bom, estive caçando durante toda a madrugada para não me sentir tentado pela sede. Mas não foi tão fácil quanto você pensa... – Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam levemente tristes.

- E você? – Perguntei, tentando mudar o assunto.

- Eu o quê?

- Hum... G-Gostou? – Agora eu devia estar roxa. Ele sabia muito bem que eu estava me referindo ao nosso momento. Ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto, os olhos brilhantes fixos em mim e ergueu-se, ficando cara-a-cara comigo, antes de responder.

- Não acredito que você tenha alguma dúvida quanto a isso. – Nos beijamos o mais carinhosamente possível. O abraço apertado, mantendo nossos corpos bem próximos e as mãos fazendo um carinho nos meus cabelos eram coisas maravilhosas de se sentir. Percebi que gostaria ainda mais da minha pick-up agora e sorri intimamente.

Devo ter voltado a dormir em algum momento, pois quando me dei conta, estava vestida com a blusa de Edward e a pick-up estava em movimento. Esfreguei os olhos, tentando fazer as coisas entrarem em foco e a primeira coisa que focalizei foi o rosto do meu anjo, olhando-me sorridente.

- Descansou?

- Não muito...

- Tudo bem. Estamos indo para minha casa. Você pode tomar uma ducha quente e dormir mais um pouco antes de eu levá-la de volta. – Edward piscou, animado.

- Mas... Eu estou usando sua blusa... – Apontei para mim mesma. – E você está com o peito nu. Como vamos passar por todos sem perguntas? – Corei só de imaginar o que Emmet diria.

- Não vamos. Todos foram caçar hoje cedo. Só eu fiquei.

Gostei dessa idéia. Então teríamos uma tarde inteira só para nós? Quem pensaria em dormir quando se tinha um Deus de mármore totalmente disposto a satisfazer seus desejos? Há!


End file.
